Tale
by uciha athrun
Summary: Putri tidur adalah dongeng yang sudah dikenal banyak orang. Tapi apa jadinya jika yang menceritakan dongeng itu Sasuke. Apakah masih bisa disebut dongeng putri tidur sebagai dongeng putri tidur.


-Tale-

Disclaimer : Naruto = Masashi Kishimoto Rated : K Pairing : Sasuke and Hinata .

.  
>Malam sudah menjadi sangat larut untuk semua penghuni Konoha. Namun disebuah keluarga kecil yang berada dipinggiran desa masih terlihat belum ada yang menutupkan matanya untuk menuju kealam mimpi. Sebagai buktinya sendiri bisa dilihat sekarang didalam rumah itu terdapat dua pasang mata yang sedang asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri.<br>Sepasang mata yang satu terlihat masih asik dengan buku yang dibacanya, sedang sepasang mata yang lain masih saja asik dengan sinetron yang ia tonton ditelevisi.  
>"Hinata kau belum tidur?" sepasang mata yang tadinya sedang asik membaca buku tiba-tiba saja menghentikan aktifitasnya itu saat menyadari jika waktu sekarang telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan istrinya yang masih kecil- dalam artian tidak sebenarnya, karena yang masih kecil itu adalah sifatnya bukan tubuhnya sebab tubuhnya sekarang itu sudah berkembang secara penuh. Bahkan terlalu penuh disuatu bagian yang tak mampu disebutkan- masih asik menonton acara yang disugukan oleh televisi.<br>"Belum Sasuke-kun. Sebentar lagi."  
>"Ini sudah malam Hinata. Cepat kau tidur."<br>"Tidak mau. Pokoknya sebentar lagi." nada suara Hinata mulai berubah menjadi nada orang ngambek sehingga Sasuke yang menyadari sifat anak kecil istrinya kambuh lagi hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.  
>Ditutupnya buku yang ia baca sekarang, menaruhnya diatas meja yang ada disampingnya, sebelum akhirnya ia menghampiri istrinya yang ada diatas sofa didepan televisi.<br>"Tidurlah sekarang. Besok kaukan masih harus kesekolah. Aku tidak mau kau kekurangan tidur malam ini karena bergadang seperti sekarang." Sasuke duduk disamping istrinya untuk mencoba membujuknya. Namun Hinata yang dibujuk itu malah menggembungkan pipinya kesal akibat menurutnya, suaminya itu memerintah-merintahnya seperti anak kecil. Meski yang dikatakan oleh suaminya itu betul adanya. Besok ia masih harus kesekolah untuk mempersiapkan seluruh keperluan diacara kelulusan yang akan berlangsung beberapa hari lagi. Jadi ia tidak boleh kekurangan tidur malam ini.  
>Tapi meskipun seperti itu Hinata tidak mau diperintah-perintah oleh suaminya sekarang karena melewatkan sinetron kegemarannya yang dirubah jam tayangnya akibat acara bola internasional yang jelek- menurutnya, merupakan hal berat untuknya.<br>"Janganlah seperti ini Hinata. Jangan ngambek kepadaku. aku ini suamimu, jangan seperti ini."  
>"Heh." Hinata malah memalingkan wajahnya karena sebal.<br>"Oke, sudah cukup dengan kelakuanmu itu. Sekarang kau masuk kamar!"  
>Sasuke membentak, membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kembali kewajah Sasuke. Menunjukkan raut wajah yang hampir menangis sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi dengan berlari menuju kamarnya.<br>"AKU BENCI SASUKE-KUN!"

BLAM

Pintu kamar itu dibanting keras-keras membuat Sasuke yang melihat dan mendengar itu menghela nafas panjang.  
>"Apa lagi sekarang."<p>

.  
>"Aku benci Sasuke-kun hiks-hiks. Sasuke-kun jahat hiks-hiks. Sasuke-kun jelek hiks-hiks. Aku benci, aku benci."<br>Itulah yang didengar Sasuke didalam kamarnya. Didalam sana dia melihat istrinya sekarang sedang menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya disana agar ia tidak melihat lagi wajah Sasuke yang menyebalkan.  
>Dengan perlahan Sasuke menaiki ranjang yang sedang ditempati Hinata untuk membaringkan tubuhnya disisi istrinya itu.<br>"Hinata kau masih marah padaku?" Sasuke mencoba memegang bahu istrinya untuk menenangkannya yang sedang mengangis. Tapi bukannya tenang, Hinata malah menendang tubuh suaminya itu hingga tubuhnya jatuh kelantai.  
>"Aduh... Apa-apaan sih kamu Hinata." Sasuke mengeluh sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit sebelum ia kembali naik keranjang.<br>"Jangan dekati aku. Aku benci kamu!" Hinata masih bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya.  
>Sasuke berfikir jika keadaannya seperti ini terus maka hubungannya dengan istrinya tidak akan menjadi baik. Jadi dengan penuh pertimbangan akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menuruti segala kemauan istrinya sekarang. Sukur-sukur keinginan istrinya itu melakukan hal-hal yang disensor. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan sekali.<br>"Benarkah kau mau melakukan apapun untukku?" Hinata membuka selimutnya sebatas hidungnya untuk melihat wajah suaminya sekarang.  
>"Hn."<br>"Apapun itu?"  
>"Hn, apapun itu. Kau mau apa dariku?"<br>Dengan cepat Hinata membuka selimut yang ia kenakan hingga dadanya sambil menujukkan matanya yang berbinar-binar kepada Sasuke.  
>"Aku ingin Sasuke-kun membacakan buku dongeng kepadaku."<br>"Buku dongeng. Tapi kitakan tidak memiliki buku dongeng dirumah ini. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa membacakan buku dongeng untukmu?"  
>"Benar juga ya." Hinata sempat berpikir lama hingga akhirnya ia menemuka solusinya "Begini saja. Sasuke-kun bercerita saja tanpa buku. Sasuke bercerita sesuai dengan dongeng yang Sasuke-kun ingat."<br>"Begitu ya. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya."  
>Hinata lalu mengambil boneka kucing yang ada dibawah ranjang, memeluknya dengan erat-erat sebelum mendengar cerita yang akan diceritakan oleh suaminya.<br>Sedang Sasuke sendiri ia memilih membaringkan tubuhnya kedekat tubuh istrinya agar dapat memeluknya.  
>"Baiklah kita mulai dari mana? Ah begini saja.<br>Pada zaman dahulu ada seorang putri. Putri itu sangat cantik hingga akhirnya ada seorang pangeran tampan yang menyuntingnya. Merekapun akhirnya hidup bahagia selamanya.  
>Tamat."<br>"Eh kok seperti itu?"  
>"Kau bilang aku bercerita tentang cerita yang kuingat. Ya ini dia yang ku ingat. Putri menikah dengan pangeran lalu tamat."<br>"Enggak mau seperti itu! Pokoknya Sasuke-kun harus bercerita dengan benar. Aku tidak mau mendengar cerita seperti itu." Hinata mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan suaminya.  
>"Oke-oke kau mau cerita apa agar kau senang?"<br>"Aku mau Sasuke-kun bercerita tentang putri tidur."  
>"Putri tidur. Baiklah aku akan ceritakan tentang putri tidur. Lagi pula aku tau tentang cerita itu." Sasuke lantas menarik kembali tubuh istrinya yang menjauhinya untuk ia peluk kembali.<br>"Pada suatu hari disebuah istana yang megah, raja dan ratu sedang mengadakan pesta besar-besaran disana untuk merayakan ulang tahun pertama putri mereka. Karena raja dan ratu sangatlah dermawan jadi mereka mengundang seluruh rakyatnya untuk ikut berpesta.  
>Awalnya semua berjalan baik-baik saja hingga terjadilah musibah yang sulit dihindari. Ada seorang penyihir yang datang mengutuk sang raja menjadi kodok karena dia tidak diundang dipesta itu."<br>"Bukan, bukan seperti itu ceritanya. Yang dikutuk itu bukanlah raja tapi yang dikutuk itu harusnya sang putri.  
>Sang putri dikutuk disaat usianya menginjak enam belas tahun putri itu ditakdirkan akan mati jika jarinya tertusuk jarum jahit.<br>Begitu ceritanya, bukannya rajanya yang dikutuk menjadi kodok." Hinata cepat-cepat meralat dongeng yang diceritakan oleh suaminya itu sebelum nantinya dongeng itu jadi ngelantur kemana-mana.  
>"Oke seperti itu.<br>Tapi tentu saja putri yang mendengar nasibnya yang tragis itu menjadi tidak terima. Dia akhirnya berpetualang kepenjuru dunia untuk mencari penyihir lain yang lebih bonafit dibanding penyihir yang mengutuknya."  
>"Tunggu dulu!" potong Hinata cepat-cepat "Kenapa ceritanya jadi-"<br>"Kau jangan protes. Nanti aku tidak mau meneruskannya lagi."  
>"Baiklah." Hinata hanya bisa bungkam menerima cerita favoritnya dirusak oleh suaminya sendiri.<br>"Baiklah aku lanjutkan ceritanya.  
>Lama mencari akhirnya membuahkan hasil juga. Putri itu akhirnya menemukan penyihir yang lebih afdol diujung negri. Putri itu tentu saja langsung menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya pada penyihir itu.<br>Bisa, penyihir itu bilang kutukan itu bisa dipatahkan olehnya. Tapi imbalannya besar.  
>Penyihir itu meminta suara merdu milik sang putri sebagai imbalanya."<br>"Itukan dongeng putri duyung."  
>"Ehem."<br>"Baik lanjutkan." Hinata pasrah lagi.  
>"Namun sang putri tentu saja tidak mau menjadi bisu untuk seumur hidup. Dengan begitu putri itu mencari alternatif lain untuk mencabut kutukannya.<br>Putri mendengar bahwa diseluruh dunia terdapat tujuh bola naga yang akan mengabulkan seluruh permintaan jika bola itu dikumpulkan."  
>"Dragon ball. Itu dragon ball!"<br>"Berisik!"  
>"Maaf."<br>"Heh...  
>Cukup lama putri itu mengumpulkan bola itu, tapi meskipun begitu imbalannya cukup memuaskan karena sekarang kutukan itu telah hilang."<br>"Lalu pangerannya. Dimana pangerannya? Masa cerita dongeng tidak ada pangerannya. Kan tidak asik."  
>"Memang harus ya?"<br>"Ya iya dong."  
>"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku panjangkan lagi ceritanya. Mmm..." Sasuke mencoba berfikir "Nah begini.<br>Penyihir yang mengutuk putri itu menjadi tidak terima saat kutukannya gagal. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk meracuni putri dengan sebuah apel yang sudah diberi racun.  
>Penyihir itu lalu menyamar menjadi seorang anak kecil bertudung merah agar tidak ada yang curiga."<br>"Putri salju dan gadis bertudung merah."  
>"Dijualnya apel beracun itu pada putri yang sedang duduk-duduk santai di pekarangan taman.<br>Dengan tanpa curiga putri itu mengambil apel yang diberikan gadis bertudung merah itu dan memakannya.  
>Sudah dapat ditebak, putri itu langsung tergletak tak bernafas setelah dia memakan apel itu meski hanya satu gigitan."<br>"Lalu pangerannya?"  
>"Iya-iya sabar.<br>Ditempat yang sangat jauh terdapat pangeran yang kesepian. Pangeran itu sangat tampan tapi ia sampai sekarang belum juga menikah. Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah belum ditemukannya putri yang bisa mengalihkan dunianya.  
>Dia padahal sudah menunggu, merdoa, serta bersabar namun tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Dirinya tetap saja menjomblo sampai sekarang.<br>Hingga tanpa sengaja dari atas langit jatuhlah sebuah lampu. Lampu itu berasal dari permadani terbang yang dinaiki oleh seorang pria berkupluk merah yang memilki monyet sebagai peliharaannya."  
>"Aladdin. Itu pasti cerita tentang aladdin."<br>"Aku tau kau tau segalanya tentang dongeng, tapi bolekah aku melanjutkan ceritanya?"  
>"Silahkan."<br>"Pangeran itu tanpa sengaja menggosok lampu itu hingga asap keluar dari sana, menunjukkan sebuah jin besar berwarna biru.  
>Pangeran sangat kaget namun kekagetannya tidak bertahan lama saat jin itu menawarkan tiga permintaan.<br>Pangeran itu dengan tegas menolak tiga permintaan itu, dia tidak butuh tiga permintaan, yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah satu permintaan yaitu dia menginginkan dipertemukan dengan seorang putri yang bisa mengisi hatinya.  
>Jin itu mengerti dengan permintaan itu. Dia lalu mengirim pangeran itu kesebuah istana lain yang tak kalah besar dengan istana milik pangeran.<br>Pangeran bertanya apakah putri yang ia cari ada didalam.  
>Jin itu menjawab dengan anggukan sebelum jin itu menghilang ditelan bumi.<br>Tamat."  
>"Tamat, tidak mungkin. Bahkan sang pangeran belum bertemu dengan sang putri!"<br>"Tapi ini sudah malam. Kutamatkan sampai disitu saja ya."  
>"Tidak mau. Pokoknya harus tamat sesuai dengan tempatnya."<br>"Heh... Baiklah.  
>Pangeran itu memasuki istana untuk mencari sang putri. Namun saat dia sudah ada didalam istana, semuanya terlambat. Banyak orang berpakaian hitam sedang ada ditempat itu untuk menghadiri pemakaman. Pemakaman sang putri.<br>Pangeran itu langsung lemas menyadari hal itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju altar tempat putri berbaring. Desas desus bahwa putri diracunipun terdengar ditelinga pangeran.  
>Mereka belum sempat bertemu tapi kenapa harus seperti ini. Pangeran lalu merengkuh tubuh sang putri, menangis dalam diam sebelum akhirnya mengecup lembut bibir sang putri berharap racun yang tertinggal dibibirnya dapat membuatnya mati juga untuk membawanya bertemu dengan sang putri didunia lain."<br>"Tidak, aku tidak mau akhir yang menyedihkan seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Aku maunya akhir yang bahagia."  
>"Itu sulit Hinata."<br>"Aku tidak mau tau." Hinata mulai ngambek lagi.  
>"Begini saja. Setelah pangeran itu mencium sang putri, tanpa dia kira racun itu menghilang karena tanpa pangeran ketahui racun itu akan ternetralisir dengan sendirinya jika terkena ludah orang lain selain milik putri.<br>Putri yang sudah tidak kena racun lagi mulai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Dia melihat seorang pria yang sangat tampan saat pertama kali membuka matanya kembali. Tampan sekali, apakah ini jodohku.  
>Harapan putripun berangsur-angsur menjadi kenyataan karena disaat itulah awal dari kehidupan bahagia mereka dimulai. Mereka menikah dan membangun kerajaannya sendiri yang makmur untuk hidup bahagia selamanya.<br>Raja dan ratu juga ikut bahagia saat mereka mengetahui jika mereka akan mendapatkan cucu.  
>Semua bahagia, rakyat bahagia, prajurit bahagia, pelayan bahagia, bahkan penyihir jahat itupun bahagia. Meski alasannya bahagia beda dengan yang lain.<br>Setelah operasi plastik, sang penyihir berubah menjadi sangat cantik. Dia lalu melupakan dendamnya kepada raja dan ratu untuk memulai hidup baru menjadi model disebuah majalah ternama diluar negri.  
>Tamat."<br>"Hihihi Saruke-kun bisa saja, masa penyihir jahat bisa jadi model."  
>"Bisa dong. Kan akan menjadi bagus jika semuanya hidup bahagia. Sudah sekarang kau tidur. Ini sudah malam sekali."<br>"Iya. Tapi Sasuke-kun, besok malam kau mendongeng lagi ya untukku"  
>"Hn. Terserah apa maumu."<br>Sasukepun langsung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada istrinya untuk membawa mereka kedalam alam mimpi.  
>"Selamat malam Sasuke-kun."<br>"Selamat malam."

Dongeng bisa saja dirubah untuk mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia. Kehidupan nyata pun juga bisa dirubah untuk mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia. Asalkan diri sendiri memang mau mengubahnya.

-End-

Tak ada cuap-cuap. Hanya minta REVIEW-nya saja jika para reader berkenan. 


End file.
